Of Demons And Soul Reapers
by raven5148518
Summary: After going through the Soul Reaper Academy, Phoenix becomes a soul reaper. However, his dark side has him thirsting for power and dominance. Will he be able to overcome it, or will he give in and plunge the Seireitei into an era of darkness?
1. Chapter One, Lust For Power

Hello. I am Raven. I suppose this would be my second fanfic although my first one was so terrible. I apologize for writing something so bad. However, I have a good feeling about this one.

This time around I am crossing my original story Demon Chronicles with the hit Manga and Anime series Bleach. To those who are religious about the Anime and Manga like myself, hopefully I won't disappoint you. To those of you who are Rukia fans, sorry there's no sign of her here.

Among the Bleach All Stars are Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Shigekuni-Yamamoto Genryusai. Well those are the main characters but other Gotei 13 captains my make appearances. In addition, my original character Phoenix will be the main character along with a new original character who is not part of my story.

For those of you who don't know anything about my story (Which is most of you) This first chapter will be dedicated Phoenix's back story so don't worry you'll know what's going on. If you would like to read the original story, send me an email about it. (I'd post it here but I don't know how to make show up as a link or just plain text.)

Again I hope you all enjoy this fanfic and constructive criticism is wanted and welcome but please no flaming.

Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of Bleach, including name, original ideas or anything else proprietary to the Bleach franchise. Big thanks to Tite Kubo-Sensei. Domo Arigato!

Phoenix Yokomori was born the son of Raven Yokomori, a legendary half demon hero who fought for peace and justice. Following in his father's footsteps to uphold peace and justice, he trained and honed his demonic powers. However, Phoenix is later twisted to evil by a sword which is inhabited by the spirit of an ancient evil demon named Decimus, deceiving him into believing he needed only power to protect his loved ones. His misguided lust for power takes us to the start of our story.

"What is this…Immense spiritual pressure?" Ichigo asked himself as he headed towards the source. "I have a bad feeling about this. It reminds me of the time I fought Captain Zaraki. He was so powerful. But he also reminds me of myself. I sense a strong lust for power."

Years have passed since Ichigo first went to Soul Society as a ryoka. Since then, his services to Soul Society, and more specifically the Seireitei, in dealing with certain situations have earned him a seat in 13th Company of the Gotei 13. His current assignment was to one particular region of the world of the living which had been suffering from heavy Hollow activity. But what he had found was far more powerful than a hollow.

"You're not a hollow…But you're not soul reaper either. What the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"What does it matter?" the young man asked, glaring at Ichigo through blood red eyes. "If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you." He replied.

"Oh yeah? Is that a threat." Ichigo asked. Even over the years Ichigo was still easilly provoked. He had so much confidence in his abilities that he would take any threat, big or small, head on, disregarding the risks. "If it's a fight you're looking for, then you're about to die."

The two men charged each other and clashed swords, generating a loud klang sound. They locked eyes, the ferocity of battle burning within both pairs of eyes. In the dark, Ichigo had failed to notice the second sword his opponent carried on his back. He reached back and gripped the hilt of the other sword before quickly draining and striking at Ichigo, causing hin to draw first blood. Ichigo quickly jumped back, surprised at the attack.

"Heh heh…Is one strike all it takes to phase you?" he taunted. Ichigo smirked. He loved hearing his opponent taunt him. It meant more glory for him when he put them in their place. And he was about to put him in his place. He reached both swords high into the air and began preparing what seemed to be his most powerful attack. "Bankai." Ichigo commanded, causing his Zanpaku-to to transform from a giant blade without a hilt and guard, to a sword with a black blade of the same length but smaller and lighter with a hilt and hand guard in the shape of the kanji for 'Ban'. "Getsuga Tensho(Moon-Fang Piercer of The Heavens), Zangetsu." Now that both men had prepared their most powerful attacks, they released them against each other, Generating a massive shock wave and sending both of them flying.

End of Chapter One, Lust For Power


	2. Chapter Two, A New Life

Phoenix felt himself floating through a bright white void. He had no idea what was going on. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "What…happened? I don't remember anything. Am I dead?" he asked himself. But he didn't know what was about to happen. Suddenly he heard a voice that didn't sound like a voice he could trust.

"Can you hear me, Phoenix?" the voice asked. Phoenix looked around, trying to figure out who was speaking. But it was difficult because the voice seemed to come from every direction. "Who are you?" he asked. "You shouldn't concern yourself with that at the moment." The voice replied. "What is more relevant now is the truth." The voice explained. "Truth? The truth about what?" Phoenix was confused. "About what happened to you. About why you can't remember who you are, where you are, or what you did. I know everything about you. Like your name is Phoenix." The voice explained. A few memories from his past came flooding back to his mind. There were still too many blanks. But before the mysterious voice could continue, he heard another voice speaking to him which was telling him to wake up. At that moment he opened his eyes and realized he had only been dreaming.

"Hey mister are you ok?" he heard the voice of a young man ask before his eyes adjusted. "I don't think so." Phoenix replied. "I don't remember anything. Not who I am, what I did, or even where I was last or where I am now." He explained. The young man laughed.

"Well I could tell you where you are. You're in Soul Society, Rukon District 77." The young man replied at the same time that another man entered the room. The boy's father, he guessed. "Son, why don't you give the man some rest." He suggested. "No it's alright I don't mind." He replied. "Soul Society? Does that mean I'm dead?" he asked. "Only your body." The man answered. "The names Aurin. Allow me to explain." He said before going into a brief explanation of how souls leave the body.

"Your soul is held down to your body by your chain of fate. The soul can survive for a short period of time outside of the body as long as your chain of fate is still intact. However, once your chain of fate has been severed, there is no chance of your soul returning to your body. One of two things happens at that point. Either you come to terms with your death and enter Soul Society or, you remain tied to the world of the living by some unfinished business or thoughts of a loved one. And if that happens, and you remain like that before a soul reaper can send you to soul society, you become a hollow."

"A hollow?" Phoenix asked. The long winded explanation had him going in circles. "They are most notable for their masks and the giant hole in their bodies. Unless you're a soul reaper, stay away from hollows. They hunt for spirits and only soul reapers are equipped to deal with them." Phoenix nodded. "Thanks for the warning. I think I'm going for a walk." He said before standing up. "You sure you'll be alright?" asked Aurin. "Yeah, I'll be fine. And thanks."

Phoenix left the house and stepped out onto the street. Life in Rukon District 77 was rough and it showed. There really weren't many nice people, the streets were unsafe, and everyone there lived in poverty. And yet, Phoenix was still somehow proud to call this place his new home. He wondered what he was going to do with his new life, or rather, his new afterlife.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud roaring noise that came from behind. He turned to see a hollow standing behind him, reaching its hand toward him. His eyes instantly filled with fear. This creature looked like it was about to have him for lunch, which wasn't far from the truth. But before the hollow could take hold of him, it was cut in half from behind. The hollow dissolved, revealing Phoenix's savior.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked before realizing who he was looking at. "Wha?! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "Huh?" Phoenix replied in a confused tone. "Wait, do I know you?" he asked. "So he doesn't remember what happened between the two of us. I guess it's a good thing." Ichigo thought. "Well?" Phoenix asked. "Well what?" Ichigo replied. "Do I know you?" he asked again. "No. Why should we know each other?" Ichigo replied. Phoenix got the idea that maybe Ichigo was hiding something from him. He was right, but he put it to the back of his mind.

"That was awesome. The way you killed that thing back there. It was a hollow right?" Phoenix said. "Yeah that's right." Ichigo replied. "And that sword you carry is awesome. What kind of weapon is that?" Phoenix asked. "Weapons like these are called Zaanpaku-to. Only soul reapers can carry one." Explained Ichigo. "Sounds like the kind of job I would enjoy." Remarked Phoenix. "I won't lie to you. It is pretty awesome getting to fight all the time but it has its downsides too. But if you're interested then head on over to that building over there." Ichigo said before pointing him in the right direction. "That's the Rukon District 77 Soul Reaper Academy Testing Facility. Go over there, take their test, pass it and you'll be sent to the Soul Reaper Academy. After four years there, you'll become a soul reaper." Phoenix nodded gratefully. "Oh by the way, I don't think I got your name. My name is Phoenix." Ichigo nodded. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Replied Ichigo. Phoenix nodded again. "Thanks again for saving me." He said before running off. Ichigo sighed. "Well I don't know if he was totally evil before, but I don't think it'd be best to tell him the truth just yet."


	3. Chapter Three, A Loving Gaze

"Phoenix…Hey Phoenix wake up." Phoenix rolled over and yawned before opening his eyes to see Aurin standing over him. "Hey you got some mail. Want to read it?" Phoenix nodded and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Aurin handed him his mail, a single envelope with the address for the Soul Reaper Testing Facility on it. He immediately opened it and saw that he had passed the entrance exam.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "Huh? Did what?" Aurin asked. "They're sending me to the Soul Reaper Academy." Aurin smiled. "That's great kid. If that's what you really want to do, then I wish you the best of luck. If you want to become even stronger later, you should go see Kisuke Urahara. He lives beneath the sokyoku inside the Seireitei." Phoenix nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

The next day, Phoenix had his first class at the Soul Reaper Academy. "Let's see…Room 108 is this way." He said to himself while looking over the map he had been given of the academy. As he headed toward room 108, he saw another person coming from the opposite direction. As she came close to him she tripped and almost stumbled over her own feet. Phoenix reached his arms out and kept her from falling.

"Hey you all right?" he asked. For some reason, the girl felt comfort in his arms. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." She replied before looking up at him. "Wow! He's so cute!" she thought. "Do you have a fever or something?" Phoenix asked. "Your face is bright red." Her face was now even more red with embarrassment. "Wha? Oh, um…Sorry for the inconvenience." She said politely. "No I just, uh, lost my way." She replied. "Oh well which room are you looking for?" he asked. "Room 108." She answered. "It's this way." He said before pointing in the direction he had been heading earlier. "Oh. Well then…is it all right if we walk to class together?" she asked. He wasn't embarrassed and didn't think it an odd suggestion given her situation so he simply nodded and continued along the same path with her.

Their first class was a study of soul reaper powers. They entered the classroom, took their seats, and waited for the instructor to take attendance. After attendance, the instructor began the class with a lecture on the Zanpaku-to, a soul reaper's primary weapon. "Every Zanpaku-to starts out as a sword of some sort and has two releases; Shikai, and Bankai. However there is talk about a possible third release. General Captain Genryusai of Gotei 13's 1st Company has been working to develop it, but progress is painfully slow. Now, back to the subject at hand. Before either Shikai or Bankai can be performed, you must be able to speak to your Zanpaku-to. You must at least know its name and its Shikai release command. When you've mastered Shikai, you'll be on par with just about every other soul reaper in Soul Society. The second release, Bankai, requires an immense amount of spirit energy. Bankai is a Zankaku-to's final release. In Shikai, you must pull your Zanpaku-to's Shikai form from its dimension. In Bankai, your Zanpaku-to's true form is materialized here in this world. So think of Shikai as going to your Zanpaku-to's dimension, and think of Bankai as calling your Zanpaku-to's true form from its dimension. A little note on Bankai though, most of you may never achieve it, as it takes at least ten years with the right amount of spiritual pressure." The instructor paused for a moment to let the students take notes before adding "Any questions there?"

Phoenix raised his hand. He was curious about this rumored third release. "Sensei, I'm curious. Are there any rumors about what the third release is supposed to do?" he asked. "According to rumors, this third release, which no one has achieved yet, is supposed to take a soul reaper's opponent into their Zanpaku-to's dimension. It's rumored to be an instant death technique, from which no one can survive." Phoenix nodded, taking note of the rumors. He wanted to find out if the rumors about the third release were true or not. And if they were true, he wanted nothing more than to be the first one to achieve it.

"Moving on now." The instructor said. "Kido spells and Shunpo. First, what are Kido spells, you might ask. Kido spells are combat spells intended to restrain or attack ones enemy. One of the more popular Kido attack spells is Bakuro 99. With this technique, you concentrate your spiritual pressure to the palms of your hands, then you release it. There is a whole other class on Kido spells alone because there are so many of them. But you should be aware of them." Said the instructor. "Anything on Kido spells?" he asked. This time the class was silent. "And the last thing we'll talk about today is Shunpo, or the Flash Step technique. If you can master Shunpo, you have the upper hand against an opponent who hasn't mastered it. With Shunpo, you focus your spiritual pressure to your feet, and use it to move swiftly around your opponent. In addition to these, you can also focus your spiritual pressure to your eyes and bear down on your enemies with it. It's a good way to distract your opponent."

"One other thing before class ends. The most important areas of the body for a soul reaper to protect are his Soul Chain and Hakusui Soul Sleep." The instructor drew a crude drawing on the board behind him, indicating these two crucial areas. "Protect these areas with your life. It is possible to sever them without killing someone, but typically, any opponent going for these areas intends to kill you. So be careful about guarding them. Any last words?" he asked again. Again the class was silent. "Class dismissed."


	4. Chapter Four, Four Years Later

Four years later…

After four long years of training, the day of graduation finally comes. Phoenix has increased his spiritual pressure to an astronomical level, far surpassing the rest of his class. He has mastered many combat techniques and was one of the first in his class to achieve Shikai. Hinote has also grow. She has increased her spiritual pressure, achieved Shikai, and mastered Kido spells. They are two of the top students within the Soul Reaper Academy graduating class.

At the beginning of the year, the graduating students received their Zanpaku-to. On the day of graduation, they receive their shihakusho, or soul reaper uniform. All of the captains of the Gotei 13 have also gathered to scout students based on their strengths and specialties. All of the students were lined up outside the main hall, each of them dressed in their shihakushos and anxious for the ceremony to start.

"Phoenix!" a familiar voice called to him. He turned to see Hinote a moment before she leaped into his arms and kissed him, nearly knocking him down. "Oh Hinote, it's you. Uh…Do we have to do this here?" he asked, a little embarrassed at some of the remarks their peers were making behind them. "Are you embarrassed by me?" she asked in a cold tone. "No, no, they're the ones embarrassing me. I'm proud to have you, I promise." She jumped out of his arms and smirked. "All right, flame boy. I believe you." she really enjoyed teasing him about his Zanpaku-to's powers. "Graduates, the ceremony is starting. Please enter the main hall single file and take your seats." the head master instructed. Each student fell in line and entered the main hall.

The main hall was organized with chairs for the students at the front near the stage and other chairs behind those for the families of the graduates with just a ten foot space between the two groupings of chairs. The thirteen captains stood on the stage, each of them holding sheets of paper with the names of the graduates they had chosen. The captains of each company in order from 1st to 13th were General Captain Shigekuni-Yamamoto Genryusai of 1st Company, Captain Soi Fon of 2nd Company, Captain Gin Ichimaru of 3rd Company, Captain Retsu Unohana of 4th Company, Captain Sousuke Aizen of 5th Company, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of 6th Company, Captain Saijin Komamura of 7th Company, Captain Shunsui Kyouraku of 8th Company, Captain Kaname Tousen of 9th Company, Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya of 10th Company, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of 11th Company, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of 12th Company, and Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake of 13th Company. These men were known as the keepers of peace in the Soul Society and the masters of the Seireitei. Every year, before graduation, the thirteen captains convene to discus the graduates. It is agreed upon by each captain who will go to which company.

"Before we begin," General Captain Genryusai started "Lieutenant Kurosaki of 13th Company would like to make an announcement." he stated. "Thank you General Captain Genryusai." Ichigo said as he moved to the front of the stage. "In light of Captain Ukitake's ever deteriorating condition, I will be announcing 13th Company's choices." The ceremony progressed with each captain announcing their choices starting with 1st Company. Both Phoenix and Hinote were starting wonder who they wold be chosen by. Hinote hoped her and Phoenix would end up in the same company. Kenpachi Zaraki of 11th Company moved forward to announce his choices. "I, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of 13th Company choose Phoenix Yokomori." announced Zaraki. Phoenix calmly stood up and went up on stage to stand with his captain. He was acting calmly but inside, he was ecstatic about working with the legendary Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. After 12th Company announced their choices, Ichigo came forward to announce for Captain Ukitake. "We of 13th Company choose Hinote Urahara." Hinote was disappointed that her and Phoenix weren't in the same company but she knew Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake and Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki were both good men to be under. Besides that, the 11th and 13th stables were close to each other. At least she could go visit him. General Captain Genryusai stepped forward to close the ceremony. "To those of you who either didn't pass, or were not chosen, do not worry. There is next year. And you'll have a chance to further hone your skills and retest just so we can see your still up to it. Just because you weren't chosen does not mean you didn't graduate. You're all still graduates, so be proud of yourselves." General Captain Genryusai always gave a similar speech at each graduation ceremony to keep the graduates from losing their spirits. It was always a difficult choice but only the best of the best were chosen to be in one of the companies of the Gotei13. "All companies, dismissed." ordered Genryusai.

Hinote and Phoenix met up for a moment after the ceremony before they went with their respective companies. "Can you believe it? 11th Company. That's awesome. I hear Captain Zaraki is invincible and has nearly as much spiritual pressure as General Captain Genryusai." Hinote sighed. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Lieutenant Kurosaki is a good soul reaper and Captain Ukitake is a kind man. You're in a good company." She shook her head. "You idiot. I'm not in the same company as you are." she replied before stepping into his space. "That's all right. I'm sure our company stables are close to each other." he replied. "Listen, I don't care what I'm doing, if you can be there, I want you there. I'll even speak to Captain Ukitake about it. All right?" She nodded and kissed him before hearing Ichigo's voice behind her. "Hinote, let's go." he said. "I love you." she said to Phoenix. "I know. This isn't goodbye." he replied before she walked off with Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Kurosaki. Phoenix sighed. So much had changed since they started at the Academy together. They were so very much in love now but Phoenix had grown a bit eccentric and disturbed. Confiding everything in her, he wanted to talk to her about his troubles and see what she thought but he was afraid involving her in them might hurt her. "Let's go." said Kenpachi from behind him. "Yes, Captain." Phoenix replied before following his captain.

End of Chapter Four, Four Years Later


	5. Chapter Five, Ichimaru's Last Stand

Phoenix and Hinote laid on the ground just outside the 11th Company stable. He hadn't asked her out there for any particular reason, but now that he thought about it, it would be a good time for him to talk to her about his troubles. "The stars are bright tonight." he remarked. "Yeah. They're beautiful." she replied. "But not as beautiful as you." he stated, looking at her with a smile. A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "I didn't only call you out here to look at stars." he said in a serious tone. "Aw…Are you going to propose to me?" she said, half jokingly. "No, I've had a lot on my mind lately." he replied. "Like what?" she asked. "How could I put it…?" he said before continuing. "When I first came to Soul Society, I had a dream. I was floating through a white void, and I heard a voice but there was no one there. The voice told me who I was. And since then, it has told me so much more. I hear it sometimes even when I'm awake now. And lately…I've had this urge…I feel like I need to surpass everyone, like I did at the Academy." he explained. She stared into his eyes, a mix of fear and curiosity clearly visible in them. "Phoenix…What are you talking about?" she asked. "The captains. I want to be as strong as all of them. I want to surpass all of them." he replied. "Are you crazy!? You're going to get yourself killed." she replied. What he had just said was disturbing to her. "I won't be a part of it." she insisted. "Just promise me you won't get yourself killed." she pleaded. "Don't worry I won't." he replied. " I already know who I'm going after first." This surprised her. She didn't think he would start so soon. "The Target is Captain Gin Ichimaru from 3rd Company." She shook her head. "Phoenix, you've grown stronger since we first entered the Academy, but I think Captain Ichimaru might be beyond your abilities." She was worried about him and tried to talk him out of it but like usual he was stubborn. "If you are too stubborn to back down from it then at least let me go with you." Phoenix smirked. "But I thought you didn't want any part of it." he teased. "You fool. I'm worried about you." He stood up. "I know." he replied. "Whether or not you come with me, I'm going to go see him in the morning." She stood up and embraced him from behind, gently kissing his face. "Goodnight." she said before walking back to the 13th Company stable.

"Phoenix…Hey Phoenix. Wake up!" After feeling a hard hit Phoenix opened his eyes to see Captain Zaraki standing over him. "Hey, you getting up any time soon?" he asked. "Ow…What'd you do that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot Zaraki had hit. "Yeah right. You're not that weak. Otherwise, I would not have chosen you as my lieutenant. Hinote is here. She told me about your little plan." remarked Zaraki. "Oh shit. He's probably going to stop me. Either that or I'll have to beat him first." thought Phoenix. "Yeah, what of it?" Phoenix asked. "Don't lose. If you lose and you survive, don't come back here. Because I promise I will kill you." Zaraki replied. A few minuets later Phoenix was up and dressed in his Shihakusho. He then pulled the red vest over it and tucked the under his sash before moving into the next room where Hinote was. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I've decided to go with you. I'm ready to head out whenever you are. But know this, I still don't like what you're doing. I'm only here because I care about you, Phoenix. So don't go get yourself killed alright?" Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Then let's go."

The 3rd Company stable was clear on the other side of the Seireitei, but after walking for only an hour, they finally reached it. Captain Ichimaru greeted them almost immediately. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Lieutenant of 11th Company…And miss third seat of 13th Company. What are you two doing all the way out here, and so early too." remarked the sinister captain of 3rd Company. "Hinote, stay back. Give us three ri. I've never seen him use his Shikai. We don't know what he can do." Phoenix explained. "A challenge." Phoenix replied to Ichimaru. "Hm? A challenge, you say?" Ichimaru asked. "You heard me. Captain Gin Ichimaru of 3rd Company, I challenge you to a duel." Ichimaru's eyes opened in shock, his smile dropping but only for a second. "My, so hostile you are. So I take it you haven't your morning workout, eh? You're good, Lieutenant Yokomori, but I don't know if you're a match for me just yet." remarked Ichimaru. "Do not misjudge me just because of my age. Do you know of any other soul reaper who went from the academy to a lieutenant of one of the 13 Companies? Let's see if you can keep up with me, Captain Ichimaru." With that the two men ran off with the speed of lightning and were out of sight in an instant. Hinote wasn't surprised that two soul reapers of their calibers could so perfectly perform Shunpo. Phoenix was fast, but Ichimaru paced him every step.

"You really care for that girl, don't you?" Ichimaru remarked. "Don't discredit her Captain. I can assure you she's capable of taking on Lieutenant ranked officers." Phoenix replied. They both suddenly stopped. "But what about you, Lieutenant?" asked Ichimaru. "Captain rank, as you'll soon see." Phoenix replied. The two men charged at each other, their blades clashing. Both of them countered each other and used Shunpo with every step. "Now let's end this shall we?" Ichimaru asked. "Pierce him, Shinsou!" Phoenix saw the attack coming and barely had enough time to release his Zanpaku-to. "Blaze, Kajiken!" With that command, Kajiken transformed, tripling in size and catching fire. He held Kajiken out in front of Shinsou's blade. This time the two blades didn't touch. As soon as Shinsou got close to Kajiken, it began to melt away. Phoenix began moving towards Ichimaru and despite the fact that Shinsou was being melted away, it continuously regenerated. Phoenix thought he had him beat but with the slightest movement of his wrist, Ichimaru switched from piercing to slashing. Phoenix blocked each attack and made his way towards Ichimaru. Ichimaru saw what he was trying to do and retracted Shinsou's blade, attempting to block the incoming attack. When Phoenix got close enough, he slashed at Ichimaru, cutting Shinsou's blade in half and leaving a large gash in Ichimaru's chest. Phoenix saw the opportunity he needed and swung down, blasting a wave of fire which disintegrated Ichimaru's body. There were no traces of him or Shinsou left afterwards.

"Phoenix, where's Captain Ichimaru?" Hinote asked. "He's dead." Phoenix replied. "What do you mean he's dead?" she asked. "I mean there's nothing left of his body." Phoenix replied. Hinote glared at him, a combination of fear and judgment in her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "He couldn't defend himself. That's all" he replied. She couldn't understand how he could be so passive about it, like he didn't even care. "Captain, Captain Ichimaru, where is he?" Izuru asked as he came running from the 3rd Company stable. Phoenix turned to answer his question, just as blunt as he was before. "I challenged him, he accepted. We fought, he defended. I attacked, he died. That's all there is to it." Phoenix replied before turning back around. "Damn it don't turn your back to me. You come here and take my captain's life, and you don't have anything more to say for yourself? I'll kill you!" Izuru exclaimed before attacking Phoenix. Phoenix turned to face and released every ounce of his spiritual pressure, instantly bringing Izuru to his knees. "Look at you. You've been so easily brought to your knees by my spiritual pressure alone, and you think you're going to avenge your captain? Pathetic." Phoenix remarked. Izuru was still trembling from the effects of his spiritual pressure. "I have a proposition for you, Lieutenant. I want you to be my eyes and ears within the Seireitei. And I want to know about all the captains and lieutenants. In exchange for your assistance, I'll allow you to live." At this point Izuru could barely breathe. He was gasping for air. "Phoenix stop you're going to kill him." Hinote cautioned. Phoenix gave him a few moments to catch his breath before adding "So how 'bout it? Is it a deal?" Izuru simply nodded his submission. "Good. I look forward to listening to the information you gather for me." said Phoenix before finally walking away.

"Phoenix, what happened out there?" Hinote asked. "It's like you became a different person out there." she remarked. "Hm? What do you mean.?" he asked. "You sounded like you were going to kill Izuru. And you killed Captain Ichimaru and acted like it was no big deal." she explained. "I've changed, Hinote." he replied. "Some of the changes in me don't really bother me. But some of the other ones frighten me. Like when I fought Captain Ichimaru earlier, I was…Having fun." They both turned their heads at the same time and their eyes met. She looked shocked. "And when I killed him…Well, it felt…Good. I don't know why…But it scares me." She embraced him, showing sympathy because she realized he seemed to be suffering from something. She didn't know exactly what, but she wanted to find out. She felt compelled to help him with his problems no matter what it took.

End Of Chapter Five, Captain Ichimaru's Last Stand


	6. Chapter Six, Treason And Betrayal

"So what information do you have for me, Izuru?" Phoenix asked. "If I were you, I'd go after Captain Aizen next." Izuru replied. "His Zanpaku-to's Shikai forces his opponent to see anything he wants them to see. If you get him out of the way, then you won't have to worry about him coming after you." Phoenix nodded as he stood up and straightened out his clothing. "You've earned a portion of my trust, Izuru. Please don't betray it…for your sake. I may call on you later for more than just intel. Once I get Captain Aizen out of the way, I'll be back for more information." said Phoenix before leaving the 3rd Company stable.

"What?! You're going after another captain? Are you crazy? They're probably already looking for you for Captain Ichimaru's murder." Hinote remarked. "This time, I have orders." Phoenix replied. "Huh? Orders? What do you mean?" she asked. "Captain Aizen has been deemed a traitor. Treason, as you know, is punishable by death here in the Seireitei. General Captain Genryusai has ordered me to assassinate Captain Aizen." Hinote simply nodded her head, but something didn't seem right. "Wait a second. Isn't 2nd Company supposed to carry out executions and assassinations?" she asked. "Hm? Yeah, why?" replied Phoenix. "Well then why would they choose 11th Company to carry out this assassination." she asked. "Aizen knows what he did, and General Captain Genryusai doesn't want him to see it coming. If someone from 2nd Company were to approach him, he'd be ready." Hinote nodded again. It made sense to her but something still didn't feel right. "I'm going to need your help on this one, Hinote." said Phoenix. "Huh? Why do you need my help?" she asked. "Because his Shikai makes people see anything he wants them to see. I'd be in trouble if I got caught up in that technique. But you're extremely fast and you can mask your spiritual pressure. That makes you the perfect assassin." Again Hinote nodded her understanding. But she didn't feel good about having to help out in an assassination mission. "I don't know if I con go through with it, Phoenix." she remarked. "Well I did say I would need your help. I don't expect you to do everything. Just sever his soul chain and hakusui soul sleep. I'll do the rest." she sighed then nodded. She still didn't feel right about it though.

"What are you doing, Captain Aizen?" Momo asked. "Hm? Oh just the usual paperwork. Did you see this notice that we got?" he asked her, holding up a wanted notice. "No. What is it?" she replied. "Lieutenant Phoenix Yokomori of 11th Company is wanted for the murder of Captain Ichimaru from 3rd Company." Aizen replied. "What? Lieutenant Yokomori? You mean that young man who graduated into a lieutenant rank?" she asked. Aizen nodded. "That's right. He's an amazing soul reaper, that boy. Too bad his career is already at an end."

"Hey Phoenix!" Zaraki barked. Phoenix entered from the other room, Hinote following closely behind him. "Yes Captain?" he asked. "Did you see this?" Zaraki asked as he handed Phoenix the wanted notice. "You're a wanted man. You'd better be careful. All the captains of the Gotei 13 are going to be after you now. And you know, because of my position as your captain, I should turn you in. They've been hounding me about it since late last night. But I covered for you and told them I didn't know where you were. If you get into a fight against a captain or a lieutenant, the same rule as before applies. Lose and survive, and I'll kill." Phoenix nodded. "Don't worry, I won't loose." he replied.

Phoenix walked outside and again Hinote followed closely behind him. "Phoenix, I don't think we should do this. Now Aizen will be expecting you." she cautioned. "Yeah but he won't be expecting you. As long as you don't get caught in the effects of his Shikai, we'll be all right. I'll distract him. Then while he's distracted, you'll strike before he can unleash his Shikai." Hinote nodded then added. "But still, something doesn't seem right." Phoenix sighed and shook his head. "Look, it's an order from General Captain Genryusai. We have to do it. Otherwise, we'll be accused of treason. Then they'll be hunting us down." She shook her head. "No, they'll be hunting you down, since it's your assignment. But I won't let that happen." Hintoe replied.

"Where are you going, Captain?" Momo asked as he was heading out. "Hm? Oh just going for a walk. I hate paperwork. It always wears me out. I just need some fresh air. I'll be back soon. Oh, and if you happen to see Lieutenant Yokomori, do not engage him. If he was able to take down Captain Ichimaru, then I don't think he is someone you should take on. Understand?" Momo was taken aback by this. It sounded like he was saying she wasn't good enough. "What is all that supposed to mean, Captain? Do you think I am not strong enough?" she asked. "Not at all. I'm saying he's incredibly powerful and I am looking out for you, Momo. All right?" She nodded and smiled. "All right."

Aizen continued his casual stroll, thinking about the conversation he had just had with his lieutenant. Momo Hinamori was one of the youngest soul reapers in the Seireitei. Despite her young appearance and innocence, she was actually quite strong. The only other soul reaper in the Seireitei who was close to her age was Toushirou Hitsugaya, and he was a captain. Given her age, rank, and lack of experience, her spiritual pressure and skills were comparable to some of the stronger lieutenants and her Zanpaku-to had enough destructive power to blow an eight foot hole through a solid wall of concrete. Little did Aizen know that it was the last time he would think about Momo, or even see her.

"Oh, good morning, Captain Aizen." Phoenix said casually, trying to distract him. Hinote watched from a distance, her spiritual pressure already masked. "Well, either you've got some nerve or you don't know that you're a wanted man." Aizen remarked. "Are you tying to start a fight with me, Captain?" Phoenix asked. "Because if you are, I'll be more than happy to oblige you." Aizen smirked. "So it's true then? You did challenge Ichimaru to a duel and killed him." Phoenix shook his head. "I challenged him and he wasn't strong enough to defend himself against me. His weakness is not my crime." Phoenix argued. "Maybe not in your eyes, Lieutenant. In any case, I have my orders now. Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to kill you?" Aizen asked. "I committed no crime, therefore, I will not go." Phoenix replied. "So be it." Aizen said as he drew his Zanpaku-to. "Blaze, Kajiken!" Phoenix commanded before his Zanpaku-to transformed. The two men charged each other, their blades clashing. They exchanged blows for some time, using Shunpo with every step before Aizen performed his Shikai. Phoenix didn't know it of course, because of the Zanpaku-to's ability to create illusion. Hinote saw her opportunity and moved in, attacking Aizen in the two spots of his body where his soul chain and hakusui soul sleep were. She hit them with a high amount of spiritual pressure, blowing them out. Aizen screamed in pain as his Shikai dissolved. Momo gasped, hearing the scream. "Oh no, that was Captain Aizen." she said to herself as she ran off to find him. "This isn't good. I can't sense his spiritual pressure." As Phoenix fell out of the effects of Aizen's Shikai, he attacked, delivering a devastating wave of fire which completely incinerated Aizen's body. All that remained of him were a few scraps of his clothing.

"Captain Aizen, Captain Aizen where are you?" Momo called out before she ran up on the scene. She saw Aizen's clothing on the ground and fell to her knees in shock. "Captain Aizen!" she cried. She held his captain's cloak tightly close to her as though it were some priceless object. "You bastard. You'll pay for this!" Before Momo could draw her Zanpaku-to, Phoenix released his spiritual pressure on her, bringing her back down to her knees. "This is a matter you shouldn't get involved in, Lieutenant Hinamori. Captain Aizen was a traitor. I was ordered to assassinate him. Do you understand? And don't come after me. You're far too innocent to die just yet." He released her then turned to walk away. "Come Hinote." Phoenix said as he left, Hinote complying with his orders. Now she felt bad seeing that she had taken away someone important to Momo. But seeing how Phoenix had treated Momo made her realize that maybe he had a soft spot for a young girl of his past, which might make him go a little easier on her thn he had on Izuru. Either way, Phoenix was quickly changing. And this change in him was scaring her. But she still loved him, regardless.

End of Chapter Six, Treason And Betrayal


	7. Chapter Seven, The Path To Darkness

All of the Captains of the Gotei 13 gathered to discuss Phoenix's recent actions. After hearing the testimonies of Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of 5th Company and Lieutenant Izuru of 3rd Company, General Captain Genryusai was ready to announce his orders. "Very well, then. In light of these testimonies, Lieutenant Phoenix Yokomori of 11th Company is to be deemed an enemy of the Seireitei. Any who encounter him are to engage and arrest him immediately. He is to stand trial and be judged for his crimes." Before Genryusai could finish, Renji cut in. "General Captain, Sir, if I might make a suggestion." he said, politely interjecting. "Lieutenant Abarai of 6th Company, what do you suggest?" asked Genryusai. "I suggest an OSE by any who manage to defeat him." OSE was the abbreviation for On Site Execution. It meant that the criminal would not stand trial, but instead be executed in the event of his defeat. After thinking about it for a few moments, Genryusai agreed. "Very well. In the event of his defeat, Lieutenant Phoenix Yokomori of 11th Company is to receive an on site execution. All Companies, dismissed."

Hinote sighed as she mulled over the paperwork her Captain and Lieutenant had dumped on her at the last minuet before running off to the Captain's meeting. She was so bored and curious about why the meeting was so important and what they were discussing. A few minuets later, Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Kurosaki returned. "Hey Ichigo. So how'd the meeting go?" she asked as they entered the room. "We need to talk." replied Ichigo as he pulled her up from where she was sitting. "Wait Ichigo, what's the matter?" He drug her outside where Captain Ukitake couldn't hear them. "Your lover boy over there at 11th Company has been deemed an enemy of the Seireitei. Every captain will be looking for him now." Ichigo explained. "What?!" Hinote was shocked. She anticipated that he would be in some trouble but she never imagined they'd have every captain out to get him. "Furthermore, they've ordered an on site execution for any who could defeat him." Hinote lowered her head as a few tears ran down her face. "I think it's time Phoenix learned the truth about how he ended up here in the in the Soul Society."

"Phoenix!" Phoenix turned from where he stood in front of the 11th Company stable to see Hinote running toward him. She looked like she was upset. "Phoenix…" she paused for a moment while she tried to catch her breath. "I just heard from Ichigo that you've been deemed an enemy of the Seireitei. If you lose, they'll execute you." Phoenix shook his head. "I'm not worried. I won't lose." A single tear of fear streaked down her face. "Phoenix please don't do this. Let's just run away. We'll go live with my father beneath the Sokyoku. Please?" Again he shook his head. "I won't run away. This is exactly what I wanted."

Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai surveyed the area around the 11th Company stable. Phoenix's spiritual pressure radiated from his location. Both men could tell his spiritual pressure was immense, but only Captain Kuchiki could see his potential. "He's there." said Byakuya. "I know." Renji replied. "There's no need for you to sully your hands, Captain. Let me handle him." Renji said as they approached the 11th Company stable. "Huh. Looks like it's already started." Phoenix said as he went down to meet the two soul reapers from 6th Company. "Lieutenant Yokomori, by order of General Captain Genryusai, you are under arrest. Will you go quietly?" Phoenix smirked. "I won't surrender." Phoenix replied. "So you intend to fight, eh?" Renji replied as he drew his Zanpaku-to. "To the death." Phoenix replied as he drew his Zanpaku-to. "Roar, Zabimaru!" said Renji as his Zanpaku-to unleashed its Shikai form. "Blaze, Kajiken!" As Kajken slipped into its Shikai, Phoenix blocked the incoming attack from Renji. As Phoenix charged in, Renji reeled back Zabimaru and quickly attacked, sending the snake-like blade back toward Phoenix, who blocked again and continued to charge Renji. The two soul reapers clashed and continued to exchange blows while Byakuya and Hinote watched from afar.

"I have to do something. I have to help him. He's strong but I don't know if he's ready for this." Hinote thought. She drew her Zanpaku-to and walked over to Phoenix's side, her attention turned to Renji. But the moment she did this, she had Byakuya's attention. "I'm sorry, but I can not allow my Lieutenant to fight an unfair fight." said Byakuya as he drew his Zanpaku-to. "No Hinote, get away from him." said Phoenix as he realized what was about to happen. "You should really learn to pay attention to your opponents!" exclaimed Renji as he sent the blade of Zabimaru to tear through Phoenix's left shoulder. Distracted by the attack, Phoenix could not come to Hinote's aid. "Too late." said Byakuya. "Scatter, Senbon Zakura." With that command, his Zanpaku-to shattered into a thousand razor sharp pieces and formed a cloud of shear, paper thin metal. He projected the cloud towards Hinote, tearing her clothing and hair along with her skin to shreds. She fell to the ground, instantly exhausted from just that single attack. She faded out of consciousness, a sign that she neared death.

Seeing Hinote like that greatly angered Phoenix. He heard the voice again. It was the same voice he had heard before, the same voice that had helped him so many times before. But this voice, this other entity was about to offer Phoenix more assistance than he had before. "Do you see that, Phoenix? Do you see what he did to her? How does that make you feel?" the voice asked. "It angers me!" Phoenix replied. "I can give you the power to defeat him. Give in to me. Give me everything you have. Place all of your trust in me and together we will destroy them." Phoenix gave in and suddenly the flames of his sword turned black. Byakuya and Renji looked on in awe, sensing the raw power Phoenix was now releasing. He raised Kajiken high into the air and swung downward hard, releasing a tidal wave of black fire which totally engulfed the Captain and Lieutenant of 6th Company. When the dust settled Phoenix and Hinote were gone. "Damn, they got away." Renji remarked. "I know." Byakuya replied. "Split up and find them. They can't be far."

Phoenix ran as fast as he could towards the Sokyoku. He remembered Hinote had said that her father lived in a hidden area beneath it. He only hoped he could find the entrance. "Yoruichi, it seems we have some visitors. Why don't you go greet them." Urahara suggested. Yoruichi nodded and went out to greet the two soul reapers who were approaching. She was prepared to fight but soon saw she didn't need to. "What happened to her?" Yoruichi asked. "She was hit by Captain Kuchiki's Senbon Zakura. Where's Urahara?" replied Phoenix. "Inside. Bring her in and send a hell butterfly to 4th Company."

End Of Chapter Seven, The Path To Darkness


	8. Chapter Eight, Chasing Bankai

Hanataro sat outside the 4th Company stable staring off into the distance. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to have completed the last of his menial tasks for the day around the company stable. Because of his rank, he was often given menial tasks to perform such as cleaning and other such chores. However, his skills as a healer were often overlooked or taken for granted. It was understandable, given the healing abilities of Captain Unohana, who's Zanpaku-to could heal multiple people each with severe trauma at once. He watched the form of a hell butterfly flutter on the wind as it approached and perched, hanging from the ceiling. He was surprised to find the message was for him. He listened attentively to what the silent butterfly had to say to him. "Oh no, Hinote." he said in a distressed tone. "What's the matter, Hanataro?" asked Retsu. "Huh? Oh nothing. I'm going out. I'll be back later." replied Hanataro as he ran off, heading in the direction of the Sokyoku.

"How did this happen?" Urahara asked. "We were attacked by Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai from 6th Company." replied Phoenix. "They just attacked you?" he asked again. Phoenix simply nodded. "Renji provoked me and I accepted his challenge. But Hinote didn't want to feel useless and she ended up against Byakuya. She took Senbon Zakura's attack head on and ended up like this. I hope Hanataro gets here soon." A moment later, Yoruichi spoke as she entered the area along with Hanataro. "He's here." she said simply. Hanataro gasped when he saw Hinote and ran over to her side. "Oh no, what happened to her?" Phoenix sighed. "Get to work on her and I'll explain." Hanataro nodded and didn't waste another second. "We were attacked." Phoenix explained. "By who? What sort of move could cause so many wounds?" asked Hanataro. "Lieutenant Abarai from 6th Company challenged me. I accepted his challenge, but Hinote wanted to help. She didn't think I was strong enough for him, I guess. Only she ended up against Captain Kuchiki of the same company. And he hit her with his Senbon Zakura." said Phoenix, going into further detail of the incident. "No way! She took a direct hit from an attack like that?" replied Hanataro in a shocked tone as he checked her pulse. "Well anyway, she's still alive and she's lost a lot of blood. This serum will clot these wounds pretty quickly and help her restore the blood she lost." said Hanataro as he injected Hinote with the serum he had on him. "I'll leave you to it." said Phoenix as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, Urahara, I've got a favor to ask of you." Phoenix said. "Hm? And what might that be?" he asked. "When we went against Byakuya and Renji, I didn't have enough power to handle them. But I think I could have if I had had Bankai." Urahara smirked. "Heh. So that's what this is all about. Kid, to go through the Academy at your age and graduate into a Lieutenant rank is quite a feat, but believe me when I say that you are not ready for Bankai." Phoenix suddenly became agitated but manage to bring it down to a minor irritation. "Look, I don't have time for this. Soon, I'm going to arrange a match against that damn Byakuya, and I'm going to kill him." Urahara shook his head. He thought he had the spiritual pressure for it, but not the attitude. This was the start of the test. If he passed, maybe he would teach him Bankai. "So you really want it that badly, do you?" Phoenix smirked. "You're damn right I do." he replied. "For what purpose?" asked Urahara. "Seeing Hinote like that really pissed me off. I'll make sure it never happens again." replied Phoenix. "So you're doing it to protect her, eh?" Phoenix simply nodded. "Let me ask you another question. Is my daughter…that important to you?" he asked. "Of course she's important to me. I wouldn't risk my life for her if she wasn't important to me." Urahara turned to look into his eyes. "Are you in love with her?" he asked. Phoenix blushed. "I…Uh…Well…" Urahara smiled. "Heh. I thought so. Very well. If you want Bankai that badly, you'll have to face me first. If I think you're ready, then I'll teach you."

"Alright, if you want Bankai that badly, then I'll teach it to you. But first, you have to prove to me that you're ready. It's just a simple test. You fight me. And if you can manage to cut my hat with your Zanpaku-to, then I'll teach you Bankai." Phoenix smirked and drew his Zanpaku-to. "That's not all. There's also a ten minuet time limit on it." Urahara added. "Ten minuets? That's too much time. This'll only take five minuets." replied Phoenix. "Binding spell 89!" said Urahara as he cast a binding spell that would keep Phoenix from using his Zanpaku-to's Shikai. "Hey, what'd you just do?" Phoenix asked, baffled at the spell which seemed to have no effect. "Oh it's just to keep you from using Shikai. That's all." replied Urahara. "What?! Hey that's not fair." protested Phoenix. "You don't need Shikai just to cut my hat." Urahara replied before drawing his Zanpaku-to. "Now, on your guard." said Urahara before attacking. Phoenix guarded against the attack before lunching his own attack. The two soul reapers went back and forth, exchanging attacks and countering each other with little effort. And with his every movement, Urahara analyzed Phoenix's every move. "With every attack, he seems to become more and more agitated. That's not good. He'll never master Bankai if he can't control his emotions." thought Urahara. The two clashed and Phoenix countered with a hard left punch, sending him flying. Yoruichi sighed. "He'll never master Bankai like that." Hanataro glanced up for a moment before returning his focus to Hinote. "What happened?" he asked. "Phoenix attacked out of anger. He won't master Bankai if he can't control his emotions."

Urahara slowly lifted his body out of the rubble of what used to be a fairly sizeable bolder. "Oh that's no good." he remarked. "What? I hit you didn't I?" replied Phoenix. "You attacked out of anger. You'll never master Bankai if you can't control your emotions. Take a few minuets and breathe out your anger. And when you've calmed down, then we'll try again." Phoenix inhaled deeply before breathing a heavy sigh. "You seem to get agitated if your opponent puts up too much of a fight and you can't strike them. The key to winning every match is to be patient and wait for your opponent to provide you with an opening."

"Alright, let's try it again. But since you attacked out of anger, I'm afraid a little discipline is in order." said Urahara. "Awaken, Benihime!" he exclaimed, forcing his Zanpaku-to into its Shikai form. "Wh-What?! That thing's a Zanpaku-to?" Phoenix asked, shocked at the revelation. "Of course it is. I wouldn't have been able to block your attacks if it wasn't." Phoenix breathed a sigh of frustration. "That's so unfair, especially when you're not allowing me to use Shikai." protested Phoenix. "You don't need Shikai just to cut my hat. Have a little faith in your own skills." Urahara replied. "Now, on your guard." The two soul reapers clashed hard before Phoenix sent Urahara on the defensive. It seemed like he was much faster than before. "He's focusing his spiritual pressure to his feet so he can move faster, and to his arms and hands so he can swing faster and with more force. Finally, he's thinking smarter." thought Urahara. Distracted by the thought process of his analysis, Urahara lost concentration for a only a split second and Phoenix suddenly swung upward, slicing the brim of his hat in half and sending it flying into the air. Urahara breathed a sigh of contentment. "Huh. Well you finally did it. And just under five minuets too. That's pretty good." Urahara remarked. "Heh. Told you I'd do it." replied Phoenix. "Listen, I know you're strong. And that's a great advantage in a battle. But you seemed to be thinking smarter back there. You focused your spiritual pressure to the proper parts of your body and waited for an opening. Remember this as a lesson on how valuable battle tactics are." Phoenix nodded his understanding.

"But there is another problem." Urahara added. "And what problem is that?" asked Phoenix. "Although you managed to achieve your objective in this exercise, I noticed that you don't seem to fight for the right reasons." Phoenix seemed to be confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" Urahara paused for a moment while he collected his thoughts. "Your Zanpaku-to speaks only of fear." replied Urahara. Phoenix still didn't understand. "When you strike, you fear that you will not strike your enemy. When you defend, you fear your enemy will strike you. And when you defend someone, you fear you will not be able to protect that someone. If you fight only with fear on your mind, you will die. If you want to defeat your opponent, then when you strike, strike to kill. If you want to survive, then don't let them hit you when you defend. If you want to protect someone, then lay down your life to protect them. This will be the most important lesson I teach you, understand?" Urahara asked after the long explanation. "Yeah I get it. No fear in battle, offense, defense, or protection. I understand. And I won't forget." Urahara smirked. "Good. Then get some rest. It's pretty late, and you'll need every ounce of your strength for tomorrow."

End of Chapter Eight, Chasing Bankai


	9. Chapter Nine, The Path To Bankai

As Phoenix slept he began to dream. However, it wasn't the same sort of dream he had been having lately. This was a dream of happier times. It was during the time just before all of the Seniors at the Academy had received their Zanpaku-to. It was late in the day, right after the last period of school had been dismissed. The students crowded into a small room which was full of all sorts of swords. Each student began to browse, searching for the weapon that best fit them. A few hours later, Phoenix sat on the futon in his dorm room admiring the blade of his katana-like Zanpaku-to when he heard a knock at the door. "It's open." he answered, knowing who it was. Hinote walked in and sat down next to him. "So what sword did you get?" she asked. "A Katana." he replied. "It's a classic weapon. All the power you need with no wasted effort." he remarked. She simply nodded. "What about you?" he asked. She drew the blade of her Zanpaku-to to display it before answering "A wakazashi." Phoenix looked at the blade a moment before laughing hysterically. "And just what exactly is so funny?" she asked. "A wakazashi is a defensive weapon. You'll never be able to kill any one with that." Hinote didn't seem amused. "I don't have to kill to be affective. Don't forget that I've mastered Shunpo and nearly all of the Kido spells." she replied. "Heh. Bet I achieve Shikai before you do." he teased. "We'll see about that." replied Hinote in a teasing tone.

The dream continued through the course of the next month where Phoenix spent nearly all of his time speaking to his Zanpaku-to, urging it to just tell him its name. His spiritual pressure would nearly double before that would happen. "You wish to know this weapon's name?" asked a voice. But it wasn't the same voice he had been hearing. It was another voice. This voice sounded powerful like the other one, yet it did not seem evil. "Yes. Please tell me your name." Phoenix replied. Suddenly, Phoenix was taken to a world in which the landscape was comparable to hell. "That blade you hold is called Kajiken. Its power is fire. I am a separate entity, trapped within this world. If you want to know its Shikai release command, you must pass my test." with that remark, the fire in each of the pits of lave flared high, punctuating the dragon's words. "Within each of these pools of lava, there are numerous swords. Only one of these swords is Kajiken's Shikai form. Swim through these pits of lava and search for that one sword. That's all you have to do."

Phoenix's eyes went wide, realizing what he was going to have to do just to achieve Shikai. The heat emanating from the pits of lava was immense. But his drive was great. He was going to have to endure a great amount of pain if he was to succeed. Without a second thought, he dove head first into the closest lava pit and began to swim. The heat somehow burned his flesh but did not consume it. He found out rather quickly that passing this test depended mostly on how much pain he could take. The whole time he was in the lava, he projected a sort of force field with his spiritual pressure to conserve his endurance.

Hours later, it seemed to Phoenix like he had searched a hundred pits of lava and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. "Do you want to know why you can't find it?" the dragon asked. "You're using your spiritual pressure to shield yourself from the pain. That won't get you anywhere. You'll only get exhausted that way." Phoenix nodded, lowering the barrier he had been using to shield himself from the pain. "You must have no fear. Do not fear pain, and you will succeed." added the dragon. Phoenix dove back into the nearest pit of lava, his body catching fire as he did. He just ignored the pain, focusing on the task at hand. He recalled one of his instructors' lessons, which explained spirit ribbons. He remembered that everything and everyone with spirits have spirit ribbons, and that the spirit ribbons of humans appear white, while a soul reaper's ribbons appear red. He tried to focus on those ribbons and out of a sea of white ribbons appeared a single red one. He took hold of the ribbon and followed it to the hilt of Kajiken. As he gripped the hilt, a column of fire exploded out of the pit of lava just before Phoenix emerged. The blade he held was in the shape of a Katana, but it was three times its normal size and it was on fire. "So you've finally found it. That is Kajiken. Its Shikai release command is 'Blaze'. And my name is Kaen. I inhabit this world. Congratulations. You have just achieved Shikai." As the dragon finished speaking it roared, punctuating the explosions of the lava pits and ending the dream.

Phoenix was awakened from his sleep the next morning by something soft gently pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Hinote, who still had her lips pressed against his. She leaned back for a moment and smiled as he sat up. "Huh? Hinote?…" He paused for a moment before the reality sunk in. "You're alright!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms around her. "Of course I'm alright." she replied. "Yeah. And we have Hanataro to thank for that. It's amazing. Not even a single scar." Hinote smiled before Phoenix threw his arms around her again. "I'm sorry. You got caught up in my fight and I couldn't help you. That's not going to happen again. Your father and Yoruichi are going to teach us Bankai." he explained. Hinote looked down, a sad expression on her face. "You still plan to fight, don't you?" she asked. "Of course." replied Phoenix. "Phoenix please don't do this. Let's just stay here."

Phoenix stood up and stretched out his body. "Look, even if we did stay here, they would still come looking for us. This place won't stay hidden forever. And when they do find us, they'll have us backed into a corner. It's better to come out of the corner swinging once we are properly equipped, I think." Hinote sighed. "I supposed you're right. They probably will find us eventually." she replied. "Well, we really don't have much of a choice now. I've already sent out the challenges." Hinote's eyes went wide in shock. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Three days from now, there will be a match at the arena in Rukon District 77. I'll take on Captain Kuchiki from 6th Company, and you'll take on his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai." This news came as a disappointment to Hinote but she decided not to let it bother her and just go along with it. Besides, she thought she would have a chance against Renji with her Bankai.

"Hey, you kids going to sleep all day?" Yoruichi asked. "No." replied Phoenix. "I'm up. Actually, we're up." Yoruichi smirked. "Good. Well, Urahara said you were going to learn Bankai as well. Is that correct, Hinote?" Hinote simply nodded. "Very well then. Hinote, You're going to train with me, while Phoenix trains with your father. Phoenix, go find Urahara and start your training immediately." she instructed. "What? Right now? But I just woke up." He replied. "Go, damn it!" she exclaimed, scaring Phoenix off and into a dead sprint. "Alright. Now that that is taken care of, let's get started with a little test and see if you can keep up with me." said Yoruichi before using Shunpo to dash off. Hinote was right behind her, trying to stay close to her and match her pace. "She's fast." thought Hinote. "Way faster than me. But I can catch her." She began to step up her speed, focusing more spiritual pressure to her feet. "Heh. She's fast. But not fast enough." Yoruichi thought. A moment later she looked back to see if Hinote was still close behind her but she didn't see her. "Well I guess I must have lost her." she thought. But then with the blink of an eye, her peripheral vision caught sight of Hinote pulling dead even with her. "What the…How could she possibly be so fast?" she wondered. After a few moments, the two came screeching to a halt. "Well, perhaps I have misjudged your talents." remarked Yoruichi. "Not really." replied Hinote. "At the Academy, I was at the top of my class at both Shunpo, and Kido." Yoruichi nodded. "I see. Well then, I think you're ready. Let's start the training."

Phoenix continued to run until he caught sight of Urahara. "Well, well, what kept you?" he asked. "Nothing. I'm fine. So let's just get started so we can get it over with." replied Phoenix. Urahahra smirked. "Fine." he replied before walking toward a strange looking doll. "What is that thing?" Phoenix asked. "It's called a spirit transfer shell. It can forcibly materialize a Zanpaku-to." answered Urahara. "Forcibly…materialize?" Phoenix seemed confused by the concept. "That's right. Recall that to achieve Shikai, you must go to your Zanpaku-to's world. Bankai is the exact opposite. In Bankai, you must force your Zanpaku-to into submission and call it into our world." Phoenix nodded. "So by piercing that doll with my Zanpaku-to, I can force out my Bankai, is that what you're saying?" he asked. Urahara smirked. "That's exactly right. Normally, it takes years of training to master Bankai, but with this method, You will master Bankai in just three day. And if you fail…" Before Urahara could finish speaking, Phoenix thrust the blade of Kajiken through the spirit transfer shell. "Nevermind what happens if I fail. I don't have that option. And besides, even if I did, I wouldn't fail." Phoenix remarked before the spirit transfer shell exploded, forcing out Kajiken's Bankai.

"So, are you ready?" asked Yoruichi as she finished explaining the spirit transfer shell to Hinote. Hinote nodded before activating her Zanpaku-to's Shikai. She thrust the blade of her Zanpaku-to through the spirit transfer shell and watched it explode into the form of a small child. "Do you wish to achieve Bankai?" the child asked in a low, sad tone. Hinote simply nodded. "Very well then. Let's begin." he replied as he lifted his head and opened his teary eyes. He reached for a sword which was shaped like a leaf and dashed after her. His speed was blinding, far above Shunpo. He was so fast that Hinote barely had enough time to notice and take hold of a sword identical to his. However, as she took a defensive stance, the child transformed the blade into a pair of crescent shaped blades at the last possible second, slicing through her arm and leaving the wound burning. Hintoe realized at that point that the Shikai release of her Zanpaku-to had more than one form. "W-what? How did you?…" she murmured, trying to figure out how he did it. "Do not assume to know how your opponent will attack. Instead, defend first and study his movements, then try to mount your counter attack. This will be the first lesson I teach you."

Phoenix stood before the towering dragon of fire that was his Bankai. Kaen spoke to Phoenix in a thunderous voice. "So now you think you're ready for Bankai, eh?" he asked. Phoenix smirked. "Damn right." Kaen roared, causing the ground to shake in an attempt to intimidate Phoenix who just stood there unaffected. "If you want it that badly then defeat me." replied Kaen before attacking. For such a large creature, he was quite nimble. He breathed fire from his mouth and relentlessly attacked with his tail. Phoenix had to use Shunpo with every step just to keep up, let alone get the upper hand. Just when Kaen had him cornered, he unleashed a blade of fire to counter the attack. "Heh heh heh…A fine attack. It's a shame that you can only use it once per battle." Kaen remarked. "What? I don't know what you're talking about." replied Phoenix before attacking again, only to see that Kaen was right as he did nothing but swing a huge sword through thin air. "What?…Why? I don't understand." Kaen roared. "You've been so powerful since you became a soul reaper that you only had to fire it once per battle. But if you can fire it again, I'll tell you what that attack is called."

Hinote split her Zanpaku-to in half and transformed it just like the child had. She side stepped the child's attacks and patterned him, just as he had suggested then, when she saw her opening, she attacked him and sent him on the defensive. He guarded against her swift attacks then used Shunpo to place distance between them. "Not bad. You're improving. But there is even more to your Zanpaku-to." Hinote tilted her head with a questioning look on her face. "Now learn the final evolution of Tenpi Kodomo." said the child before connecting the two crescent shaped blades by their handles to form a full circle double bladed weapon. The child threw the weapon at Hinote Who jumped to avoid being cut in half. But instead of returning to the child's hands, the blade stopped in the sky and appeared as a second son. "Tears of the Sun." murmured the child a moment before Hinote caught sight of him and burst into flames.

Phoenix continued to battle Kaen, but was constantly on the defensive. Every step of the fight Kaen criticized him, pointing out his strengths and weaknesses. "Damn it. I can't get an attack in edgewise here. Am I really that weak?" Phoenix thought to himself before Kaen ensnared him in his tail. "You don't have time for idle thought. Now I shall punish you for taking your mind off the battle." Kaen said before roasting Phoenix in an inferno. There was some pain, but it wasn't as bad as it would have been if he hadn't endured Kaen's Shikai training. Phoenix smirked. "Heh. This isn't so bad." Phoenix remarked. He focused his spiritual pressure to his arms and broke through Kaen's flames, breaking free of his grasp. He then redirected his spiritual pressure towards his Zanpaku-to. His power seemed to double in an instant. He swung the massive sword down again, releasing a second blade of fire which hit Kaen head on. "Excellent. You've finally fired it again. That technique is called Enkou Kiba." Phoenix thought for a moment about the name of the technique. "Fire…Fang?" he replied. "Correct. The Enkou Kiba is a blade of fire made of my own fang. Now fire it again and again if you wish to defeat me."

Hinote gasped at the pain she was feeling from the child's attack. "No…Why? Is this the limit of my abilities…Am I going to die here?" she asked herself. The child looked on in disbelief, amazed that she could even stand. "I am indeed impressed that you can even still stand after taking such a powerful attack. However, if you can not continue, then I'm afraid you will not survive." Hinote cringed at his words. "No…This can't be it. I can't give up. I must win. I must live…Because I know Phoenix is fighting just as hard as I am. I will win." Hinote mumbled as she began to shake off the flames. "I'm sorry." said the child as the blade fell out of the sky and returned to him. He quickly transformed the blade back to its original form and attacked. "I will win. Not to survive, not to earn Bankai, not even for me." Hinote remarked as she blocked his attack at the last possible second. "But for him!" she finished as she quickly spun him around and with one blade and countered with the other. She immediately transformed the blade to its original form and delivered the final strike. "I can't die. I have to live so I can see him again." The child stumbled backwards then turned to face her. "Very good. You've improved greatly. However, you have yet to beat me into submission. Now use the techniques I have just taught you and defeat me!"

End of Chapter Nine, The Path To Bankai


	10. Chapter Ten, Prelude To A War

Phoenix stabbed the blade of Kajiken into the ground, completely exhausted from his Bankai training. "Well, well, this is quite a surprise." Urahara remarked. "You actually managed to achieve Bankai. And somehow you're still conscious. You are a true warrior, Phoenix, with strength comparable to my own." Phoenix gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. "Enough with the praise, Urahara. My hardships have only begun." Urahara smirked. "Well, in any case, you have one more day left before the fight at the arena, right?" This question caught Phoenix off guard. He didn't remember telling Urahara about that. He decided to play dumb. "W-what are you talking about?" he asked. "Come now, boy. You can't hide anything from me. I saw you send out the hell butterflies." This came as even more of a surprise to Phoenix as he didn't recall sensing anyone else's spiritual pressure at the time. "I see. Well then I won't lie about it. The Soul Society is planning to declare war on me. But not until after the fight. When they attack me, I'll defend myself as Captain Yokomori of 6th Company." Urahara sensed a familiar spiritual pressure approaching. "Well, I see he's still awake. He's even more resilient then she is." Yoruichi remarked as she approached, Hinote unconscious in her arms. She laid her down gently on the ground. "Hanataro, please treat her wounds." she requested. Hanataro nodded and got to work immediately. "Well, like I said, you have another day before the fight. Why don't you spend it resting?" suggested Urahara. Phoenix nodded and made his way over to where Hinote was and laid down next to her. "Hey Hanataro, when you're done with her, would you mind?" Hanataro simply nodded and continued his work.

"What a fool that boy is." remarked Genryusai as he listened to the hell butterfly. "If the boy wants a war, we'll give him a war." he said before glancing over at one of his subordinates to get his attention. "Spread the word. When the matches at the arena have ended, we will attack and drive them back into the Seiretei." Captain Kuchiki listened carefully to the hell butterfly as it delivered the message. "Huh. The boy is braver than I thought." he remarked, getting Renji's attention. "What is it, Captain?" he asked. "Lieutenant Yokomori is challenging me for leadership of this company. The match will take place tomorrow at the arena in Rukon District 77. You'll be fighting the 3rd seat of 13th Company, Hinote Urahara." he replied. "Sounds foolish to me. I think they're both going to die." replied Renji. The eccentric captain calmly lifted his hand to signal silence to his lieutenant before announcing the second hell butterfly's message. "Huh. Ludicrous. The entire Seireitei has declared war on him. And all soul reapers are to attack him and anyone who follows him after the matches. Regardless, if that is the final decision, we shall obey."

Phoenix rolled over and opened his eyes to an unexpected surprise. "I thought I'd find you here." said a familiar voice, bringing his vision to focus as he sat up. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" asked Phoenix. "Don't worry. I'm not here to take you down. But they've declared war against you. They're going to attack you when this business in Rukon 77 is done with." Phoenix laughed. "Is that right? Sounds like fun." he replied. "Phoenix, I won't tell you what to do. But if you plan to fight, you'd better be prepared." Ichigo cautioned. Phoenix understood what he was saying. "There's only one thing that confuses me. How did you know about this place?" he asked. "Years ago, before I was a lieutenant, I trained here with Yoruichi to achieve Bankai." replied Ichigo. "Oh, you too?" Ichigo smirked. "Then you are prepared." he said as he turned around to leave. "Ichigo, if they have declared war on me, I am going to need all the help I can get." Ichigo turned around, the look on his face announcing his answer. "I can't help you. You've committed two crimes which are punishable by death. I only came here to warn you. And in just doing that, I could get into a lot of trouble." explained Ichigo.

"You've gone soft." Phoenix remarked. "Hear me out. I did not kill them. I challenged them to a fight and defeated them. And in Captain Aizen's case, he actually challenged me. I did not kill them. They simply could not defend themselves against me. Now tell me, would you want to follow a Captain who couldn't even defeat a Lieutenant, let alone defend himself?" Ichigo sighed. He completely believed what Phoenix spoke was the truth. "Phoenix, I understand what you're saying but what can I do?" replied Ichigo. It wasn't meant as a serious question but that's how Phoenix took it. "First, you could start by telling Captain Zaraki what I've told you. And then tell Captain Ukitake too. I know about how him and Captain Kyouraku have defied the old man in the past. And I know they are both good friends and will listen to reason. Can you help me with this Ichigo? Because you and I both know I didn't intend to kill those captains and I know they'll listen to reason." Ichigo sighed again before replying "Yeah, I can do that. I'll see you in Rukon 77."

"Hanataro…Hey, hanataro, wake up." Hanataro rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to see Phoenix standing over him. "Huh…Oh is something the matter? Are you injured?" asked Hanataro as he jumped up almost in a panic and began checking Phoenix's body for wounds. "I'm not injured you idiot. I need a favor from you. Go back and tell Captain Unohana that I did not murder Captain Aizen or Captain Ichimaru. Tell her I am innocent and do what you can to get her on my side. There's going to be a war, Captain Unohana will be a great asset. Understand?" Hanataro nodded before Phoenix added "And tell her to be at the Rukon 77 Arena too." Hanataro nodded. "I'll see you later Phoenix." he said before running off. "What's that all about?" Hinote asked in a groggy tone. Phoenix moved towards her slowly and embraced her. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Phoenix, I'll be fine, but you completely dodged my question." she replied. Phoenix sighed. "If I tell you, you'll only worry." She couldn't argue there but insisted she wouldn't worry anyway. "Ichigo was here earlier. He said the Seireitei has declared war on me. So now I'm using what few resources we have to rally people to our defense." he explained. "That doesn't make sense. How can they declare war on an individual." she replied in shock. "It's happened before. Look, Just get ready and don't worry about these things. Let me be your leader." said Phoenix as he ran his fingers through her hair a moment before sharing a kiss with her. Little did he know of the evil within or how it would so thoroughly change him.

End Of Chapter Ten, Prelude To A War


	11. Chapter Eleven, Die With Honor!

General Captain Genryusai watched the arena fill to capacity from his private box near the top of the arena. Word of the matches had quickly spread in a place like Rukon 77. The people there loved violence. "How do you think they'll fair?" asked the Lieutenant of 1st Company. "They've only been gone for three days. It's inconceivable even for a child prodigy such as Captain Hitsugaya to significantly grow more powerful in only three days. I dought they are any different. However, given that they both graduated at the top of their class, I wouldn't say it's impossible." replied Captain Genryusai.

"Where are you going?" Hinote asked. "I just have a few things to take care of before the fights begin." he replied as he headed out the door. "I'll be back before my match begins." he added as he stepped into the large hallway which went all the way around the arena. Hinote was very worried about him. He seemed to grow more eccentric with each passing day. As soon as he was in plain sight, he pulled the black hood of the cloak he was wearing over his head. He wasn't in a hurry to be ambushed before the fight. "Izuru." he said, sneaking up on the jittery Lieutenant. "L-Lieutenant Phoenix…" he said as he turned around. "What's with the hood?" he asked. "Never mind that. We need to talk. In private." replied Phoenix. "Yes, right away. I have a box seat this way." explained Izuru as he motioned Phoenix to follow him. As soon as both soul reapers were inside the 5x10 room Izuru closed and locked the door. Phoenix wasted no time.

"How did they find out about Aizen and Ichimaru?" he asked. "I don't understand. Surely you realize that disappearances like those don't stay quiet for long, especially when one of the witnesses came forward." replied Izuru. "You mean Momo?" Izuru nodded. "Did she know about Ichimaru?" That was the question Izuru knew he would try to trap him with. "I don't know." he replied simply. "Then what happened when they found out Ichimaru had gone missing? Did they question you? Did they call a hearing to decide my fate?" Now Izuru was really starting to sweat. He had no way around it. He thought that he might be able to talk his way out of it. But he knew if he lied to Phoenix, he was a dead man. "They did call a hearing. And they questioned all the Captains and Lieutenants. When Captain Ichimaru didn't show up, they questioned me harder than anyone else. I told them everything. But you have to understand that if I hadn't said anything, they would have assumed I was taking your side and killed me as a traitor. What use would I have been then?"

Phoenix nodded. "What else can you tell me?" he asked. "Well, I know they had planned on capturing you and executing you." This came as a surprise to Phoenix. "When Captain Kuchiki and his Lieutenant attacked Hinote and I, there's no doubt in my mind they fought with the intent to kill." Phoenix said. "I'm getting to that." replied Izuru before continuing. "Apparently, Lieutenant Abarai is extremely prejudice against you. He's the one who suggested the on-site execution. Everyone sees you as a threat. I can't really say I blame them." This seemed to arouse his anger but he managed to control it. "Izuru, in simply testifying, you have betrayed my trust. However, you made a valid point. If you hadn't testified, they would have executed you. But this is the only time I will overlook your infidelity. Next time, I won't hesitate to kill you, understand?" Izuru could only nod as Phoenix's words sent chills up and down his spine.

"_The first match is set to begin!_" exclaimed the announcer, getting everyone's attention. "_Would Hinote Urahara and Lieutenant Renji Abarai please make their way into the arena!_" As Renji and Hinote made their way down to the arena, the door of Genryusai's private booth opened. "Sir, he is here." a voice said briefly. "Thank you." replied Genryusai before the door closed. "Have the rest of the Companies make preparations for the first attack." he said, ordering his Lieutenant. "Well, you certainly healed nicely. I was surprised when I found out you had survived. Captain Kuchiki's Senbon Zakura usually kills anyone who is hit by it." Renji remarked. "Lieutenant Abarai, I have nothing against you, but you attacked and injured the person whom I care most for. That is something I can not stand!" replied Hinote, her spiritual pressure flaring up. "Such useless sentiment. I hear you were something of a prodigy. So why don't you show me what you can do."

"Roar, Zabimaru!" said Renji as he drew his Zanpaku-to, transforming it into the snake-like blade. Hinote drew her Zanpaku-to, chanting "Day to night, night to day, illuminate the pitch black void of the sky, Tenpi Kodomo." to transform it into a leaf-shaped blade. The two soul reapers charged each other and clashed their blades. Renji was surprised when he saw the blade of his Zanpaku-to catch fire just from clashing with Tenpi Kodomo. "Heh. So that's your Zanpaku-to's special ability? Is that all it can do?" he asked. "Don't underestimate me. With each strike, that fire will spread until you eventually won't be able to hold your sword. Renji pushed Hinote backwards and sent Zabimaru's blade after her from a distance. She blocked the attack, sparking more flames onto Zabimaru's blade. "Damn, she's right." thought Renji. "If this fire spreads to the hilt, I won't be able to hold it."

Transforming the blade of her Zanpaku-to into its second form, Hinote charged Renji, attacking from every angle and using Shunpo with every step. Renji whipped the sword around his body, moving his hand to control the blade's position in accordance with her attacks. Eventually, the fire did spread all the way to the hilt. Renji dropped his Zanpaku-to and backed up, a little startled by the singed flesh of his hand. "What will you do now, Lieutenant Abarai?" Hinote asked. "I have disabled you. If you continue to fight, you may die. Or you could spare yourself a painful death and surrender." Renji growled in frustration. "As if I could ever surrender to you. If you think you've got me beat, then come at me and find out."

Hinote glared at him and started after him with a slow jog before shooting past him with Shunpo and preparing for her attack. But as she did this, Renji also used Shunpo to move out of her path and set up his counter attack. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" said Renji as he projected a blue ball of concentrated spirit energy at her. Not sensing her spiritual pressure, Renji assumed he had killed her. But before the dust could settle, he found himself caught in the grip of a Binding Spell. Suddenly, she shot up out of the cloud of dust, casting down her own Hadou 33 attack. "No way. How is that possible?" Renji thought. "She avoided the attack, masked her spiritual pressure, casted a binding spell on me, and still had enough time for this? It's difficult for even a top ranked Soul Reaper." The attack knocked Renji off his feet, dealing substantial damage. "Now, if you're done making your pathetic attempts at survival, give up and accept your fate. Die with honor, Lieutenant Abarai!"

End Of Chapter Eleven, Die With Honor!


	12. Chapter twelve, Bakai Unleashed

As Hinote charged after Renji, he once again used Shunpo to move out of her path. He dashed over toward his Zanpaku-to, reaching down to grab hold of the snake like sword. The fire all around it still burned his hand, but he pushed through the pain. "It would seem you've used your ace in the hole as a last resort. But now you'll see that you used it too soon." boasted Renji. "Feh! As if she could ever handle what I have in store for her." he thought. "Bankai." With that command, Renji's Zanpaku-to transformed into a giant snake made only of bone. "Hiho Zabimaru."

Renji sent Hiho Zabimaru to attack Hinote. As it approached, Hinote combined the two crescent blades to bring back her leaf shaped Zanpaku-to, using it as a shield and bracing herself for the impact. Hiho Zabimaru took her up high into the air before plunging her towards the ground. To avoid being crushed, Hinote braced her feet against Hiho Zabimaru's mouth and focused her spiritual pressure toward her feet, forcing her down to the ground even faster. As dangerous as this was, she still managed to land on her feet, crushing the ground beneath her feet. In the blink of an eye, she transformed Tenpi Komodo to a circular blade which she could use as a projectile. Once again focusing her spiritual pressure toward her feet, she shot up into the air, throwing her Zanpaku-to in mid-air to maximize its force. The blade hit Hiho Zabimaru hard, splitting it from its mouth all the way to the tail.

Renji watched in disbelief as his Zanpaku-to was utterly destroyed. "N-no, how could this happen. There's no way any Shikai could ever defeat a Bankai." remarked Renji. "It's simple physics, Lieutenant. First, Tenpi Kodomo catches anything it touches on fire, including other Zanpaku-to. Second, when I launched my counter attack, I used my spiritual pressure to propel me upward. When you combine that kind of speed with the affects of my Zanpaku-to, the outcome is obvious. Any Zanpaku-to would buckle under that kind of stress. Though we equal each other in terms of battle skills and spiritual pressure, it's the little things in a battle that make the difference." Renji was left speechless. In a split second, she had analyzed his attack. And she had carried out her counter attack even faster.

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai, listen well. You have two options. I'll give you an opportunity to surrender. Your ego might be damaged but you'll be alive. If you choose to defend, I can't guarantee you'll survive." Hinote explained. "Surrender? Is she crazy? I can't surrender. Captain Kuchiki would put me down for that. My only choice is to defend." thought Renji. "Hado 31: Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!" exclaimed Renji, firing off a series of red fire blasts from his finger tips and sending Hinote on the defensive. "Damn. He can perform lower level unspoken Hado spells. I'll have to avoid him and set up a mid level Hado to counter him." thought Hinote. As Renji attacked successively with his unspoken Shakkaho Hados, Hinote began the chant for her Hado of choice. "The scattered bones of beasts! Steeple, crimson crystal, steel wheels…Wind if moving…Sky if stopped…The sound of flying arrows fills the empty castle!" Just from hearing the chant, Renji knew what was coming. Rather than trying to defend himself, he decided to continue his attack, hoping to hit her before she can complete the command. "Hado 63: Raikoho Fiery Lightning Howl!" Finishing the command, Hinote blasted Renji with a heavy blast of spirit energy, knocking him to the ground and giving her time to gather her spiritual pressure for the killing blow.

"Level 31 unspoken Hado spells can be quite affective. But only if you can hit your target. By the way, that remark you made about my having used my ace in the hole could not be more incorrect." remarked Hinote as she drew her Zanpaku-to again, its blade immediately transforming into its Shikai state before her spiritual pressure began to climb. "N-no way! That spiritual pressure…And a Shikai release without a command…There's no way…she could have achieved Bankai." Renji watched on in disbelief as Hinote shifted her Zanpaku-to's form to the circular blade, which she threw high into the air. Her Zanpaku-to took on the form of the sun, creating a gateway for her Bankai to materialize. "Bankai!" At her command, a small, teary eyed child appeared before Renji. "Well, this is a dramatic turn of events. I don't think anyone expected this, myself included. On the other hand, she has just tipped their hand. Captain Kuchiki should have no problem against Lieutenant Yokomori." remarked Genryusai to his Lieutenant. "Tears of the Sun, Kyoko Tenpi Kodomo." Confused at what was going on, Renji locked eyes with the child and suddenly burst into flames. Immediately, he hit the ground, totally exhausted.

The match had ended and Renji had lost. The croud roared with excitement. They really could care less who won or lost as long as it was entertaining. "_Unbelieveable!_" exclaimed the announcer. "_It is unprecedented for a 3rd seat to defeat a Lieutenant but she has done it. Hinote Urahara has won the match!_" Again the crowd roared as Hinote sealed her Zanpaku-to and left the arena. Byakuya watched the whole thing in disgust. To say that he was highly disappointed with his Lieutenant was an understatement. "Well…I suppose I'll have to discipline him later…If he survives."

End Of Chapter Twelve, Bankai Unleashed

* * *

Sorry for the short post people. I'll post another one as soon as this one is up. And thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Fester, your review was especially helpful I'll keep that in mind.

-Raven-


	13. Chapter Thirteen, Rise To Power

Phoenix smirked, the shroud of the hood shadowing his face, as he watched the match against Hinote and Renji come to its climax. Hinote had not so much as survived as she had totally annihilated Renji. "She won. That's good. I'm glad." he remarked more to himself then to Izuru. "Yeah. I had no idea she was so…powerful." replied Izuru. "When she gets serious, there's no stopping her. But it would seem her love for me has somewhat augmented her power in this battle. Ironic, isn't it? I suffered only a wounded shoulder while she suffered numerous lacerations, and yet she was still more worried about avenging me rather than herself." Izuru raised an eyebrow, sending Phoenix a questioning look. "Surely you don't think that's a bad thing?" he asked. "Of course not. In fact I'm flattered by it. But it is her weakness. And if someone ever discovers that weakness, they'll use it to the fullest extent."

"_The second and final match is set to begin! Would Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Phoenix Yokomori please enter the arena._" Phoenix sighed. He felt Hinote had ended the match a little too soon, but that thought quickly passed. "Stay close, Izuru. And have the rest of 3rd Company ready to move out at a moments notice." Izuru nodded. He decided that he would side with Phoenix only because he feared him. "At the end of this match, I will be the Captain of 6th Company."

Captain Kuchiki entered the arena immediately but he had to wait ten minuets before Phoenix would show. "_Lieutenant Yokomori has requested that the spectators positioned directly behind Captain Kuchiki move so that they are not._" notified the announcer as Phoenix entered the arena. "That's a peculiar request." Byakuya remarked. Phoenix ignored it. "I'm surprised you showed, especially knowing what I did to Captain Ichimaru and Captain Aizen. And now, knowing how that last match ended, you must also know that I, too, have achieved Bankai." stated Phoenix from behind the veil of the hood. Captain Kuchiki closed his eyes and turned his head, a gesture of his disgust. "Such insolence. Of course I will take no chances with you. You will pay here and now for your crimes." replied Byakuya as he drew his Zanpaku-to.

"Scatter, Senbon Zakura!" At his command, Byakuya's Zanpaku-to shattered into a cloud of paper thin razor sharp metal which he projected towards Phoenix. From underneath the hooded cloak, Phoenix drew his Zanpaku-to. The cloak incinerated in Kajiken's fire and quickly dissolved into nothing as Phoenix reeled back for his counter attack. "Enkou Kiba!" exclaimed Phoenix as he hurled the massive blade of fire towards Byakuya. In its wake, every last blade of Byakuya's attack melted as he narrowly dodged the blade of fire. The spectators who had heeded Phoenix's request were grateful they had as the section of the arena directly behind Byakuya was completely gone, a testament to Kajiken's true power.

"Impressive. It would seem you've gained a considerable amount of power." Phoenix stared down Byakuya, forcing out his spiritual pressure towards him. "Considerable?" asked Phoenix rhetorically. The amount of spiritual pressure crashing down on Byakuya affected him enough to slow his movements and slightly hinder his breathing. "By the end of this match, you'll be dead!" Regenerating the blade of his Zanpaku-to, Byakuya guarded against Phoenix's first melee attack. The two soul reapers exchanged blows before locking their blades, glaring ferociously at each other.

Under the pressure of the lock, the blade of Byakuya's Zanpaku-to began to break up into the paper thin metal of the previous attack. While nearly half of the blade broke up to attack Phoenix, the other half remained to hold Kajiken at bay. Many of the shards of metal cut Phoenix across his face and in other areas of his upper torso but he was not shaken by the pain. Using Shunpo, he flashed backwards to rethink his approach. "Perhaps I misunderstood. Are _you_ not trying to kill _me_?" asked Byakuya. "I've given you a fighting chance. Now it's time for you to disappear."

"Bankai!" said Byakuya as his Zanpaku-to sunk into the ground as though it were liquid. As the grounds surface became as water, ripples spread in the wake of the hall of blades which followed. Suddenly, Phoenix found himself surrounded on both sides by countless swords more then twice his height. "Scatter, Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi!" With that command, the blades shattered into millions of tiny paper thin metal, which began to close in on Phoenix from all sides. All sides except up. Phoenix waited a moment before focusing spiritual pressure to the bottom of his feet, propelling him straight up and allowing him to avoid the attack. But Captain Kuchiki quickly countered by commanding the blades with his hand, moving in the direction of his choice. Phoenix saw them converge on him again, this time on his right side. Again he focused his spiritual pressure and released it toward the wall of blades.

"There is no escape!" said Byakuya as he once again commanded his attack towards Phoenix who managed to run and dodge the attack as it followed him closely. Byakuya watched him as he dodged each attack, amazed that he was able to do so but also disgusted and completely bored with Phoenix's display of power, or lack there of. "I thought you had achieved Bankai? What are you waiting for? Why don't you use it against me?" Distracted by Byakuya's taunts, Phoenix's left arm was suddenly caught in the blades of the attack, causing him to fall into the storm of metal shards. When the attack finally died down, Phoenix stood there, barely affected by the attack, yet soaked in blood from the countless wounds on his body.

"I'm amazed that even after all of that, you can still stand." remarked Captain Kuchiki. "You'll find I'm full of surprises." Phoenix replied. "You can't do it alone." said the voice in Phoenix's head. "Place your faith in me and I will give you the power you need. Use this attack against him." Phoenix did not reply to the voice. He simply decided to trust it once again. Using Shunpo, Phoenix flashed forward, stopping not even a foot away from the Captain of 6th Company. "Hado 90: Kuro Hitsugi, The Black Coffin." The attack wrapped Byakuya in what appeared to be a black box of spiritual pressure. Pierced by numerous needles of spiritual pressure, the box exploded, forcing Byakuya to one knee. Everyone looked on in disbelief, amazed that Phoenix could perform such a high level attack.

"N-no way. A level 90 unspoken hado…That's impossible even for Captain class officers." remarked the Lieutenant of 1st company. Captain Genryusai smirked. "No. It was a fluke. He's used up all of his spiritual pressure and Captain Kuchiki still isn't dead. He has sealed his fate." Now down on one knee, Captain Kuchiki couldn't believe it. He didn't think Phoenix would be capable of something like that. No one did. And in fact, on his own, he wasn't. "Now is your chance." said the voice. "Unleash your Bankai and obliterate him!" Phoenix smirked at the sight of the bloody Captain before him. "In due time." he assured the voice. "On one knee, eh? Not bad. I'm more powerful than I thought. But it's not over yet. You're going to suffer horribly and die for opposing me!" Phoenix exclaimed before swinging his blade down on the Captain. Before the blade could make contact, four glowing swords came down, seemingly out of nowhere, and pierced through Phoenix at his arm, legs, and body. The attack stopped Phoenix in mid movement.

"It would seem this attack has phased you." remarked Byakuya as he stood up. "This is the second form of my Bankai." he explained as three circular tiers of swords identical to the ones that had just attacked Phoenix appeared. There had to be at least a thousand blades there. "Don't worry. The blades of all of these swords won't scatter like the last attack. Be grateful. I use this technique to kill only those whom I have resolved to kill with my bare hands." Phoenix smirked. "Heh heh heh…You, kill me? Ridiculous. You're not powerful enough. You think this attack actually did something to me? Don't make me laugh. I'm not as weak as I was before." Phoenix removed the blades from his body. He could have finished the match right away if he wanted to, but he thought there would be no fun in that.

Both of them charged each other, their blades clashing only a moment before Byakuya's blade shattered, just as it had before. Phoenix ignored it and swung through the storm of blades just as Byakuya drew another of his blades to his defense, blocking the attack. "I thought you said that wasn't going to happen anymore?" Phoenix questioned. "These blades follow my command. They do as I wish. But make no mistake. I will take your life with my bare hands." The two soul reapers exchanged blows for a few moments before Phoenix dashed backwards, preparing for his next attack. "I've grown tired of this fight. I'll end it now."

Byakuya smirked. He knew what was coming. "Bankai!" With his declaration of Bankai, Kaen appeared. Phoenix's body became fire and all of his wounds were instantly healed. "I'll warn you right now, Captain Kuchiki. In my Bankai form, no blade can ever touch me." Byakuya's face flashed a look of skepticism. "We shall see." he challenged, taking hold of two of his blades. He charged at Phoenix, who didn't even bother to guard himself against the attack. The blades passed through his body before dissolving into nothing. "You see? You can't cut fire. Any further attempts to bring me down will be futile. You might as well surrender." remarked Phoenix. "Unfortunately, surrender is out of the question." replied Byakuya as he took up two more of his blades. Again, Byakuya attacked, and again the blades melted into nothing. "I told you. You can't cut fire."

Byakuya couldn't believe it. He had never come across someone like him. All his life, he had always won all of his fights, or at least fought them to a draw. So why was this match so much different? Was there really that much of a difference in power between him and Phoenix? He decided there actually wasn't, and that Phoenix simply had a serious advantage over physical attacks. But he couldn't give up. In a last ditch effort, the blades of all of his swords shattered into shards of metal and converged on Phoenix, but once again, every piece of metal melted in his flames. "Now, Captain Kuchiki, you will experience true power. Now, I will defeat you. Now, you will die!"

"Incinerate him, Kaen Kajiken!" At Phoenix's command, Kaen attacked Byakuya with a fire ball attack, which Byakuya defended against with a wall of metal shards. It was his last line of defense against Kaen's fire. But unfortunately, it wouldn't hold. As Kaen began to close in on Byakuya, every last one of his blades melted into nothing, and Captain Kuchiki was caught in Kaen's flames, sending him to the ground. The match was over and Phoenix had won the match. But at what cost? With each passing day, Phoenix seemed to grow more eccentric. And the people around him began to notice that every time he fought, he lost a little bit of himself. But how much of himself had he lost? How much was left? Nobody knew. Not even Phoenix. But only time would tell.

End Of Chapter Thirteen, Rise To Power


	14. Attention!

Alright, attention everyone who has read and enjoyed this fanfiction!

I have noticed many things about this fiction that could have been better. Like the format for example.

Some of you have said that my chapters are not very long. It may appear that many of them are indeed quite short, but I personally feel they do a good a job of conveying my vision. I believe they only appear short because of the fact that they contain full paragraphs and are not spaced out line by line.

Also, I must express my utmost grattitude for the review from ryu1337. You, my friend, have inspired the ending of the story. Indeed you made a good point about Ichimaru and Aizen being killed so soon. But don't forget the fact that Aizen is a master of illusion.

Another good point to keep in mind is the fact that this is all taking place years after Aizen's rebellion, so how could him, Ichimaru, and even Tosen even still be captains? This is a loose end I plan to tie up very soon.

I have also decided that maybe the title of the story is a bit inappropriate. To tie up these loose ends and correct the problems I believe have caused this story trouble in the past, this fic will be republished under the title "The Demon & I"

Again to those of you who have read and reviewed, thank you very much. You are all loved. I ask that you all continue to r&r and maybe even read it from the beginning under the new title. So thanks again and enjoy the new fiction and the end of this story. 


End file.
